Addict avec Holly 1104
by CarysIsis
Summary: Quand John Sheppard est accroc à quelque chose...terminée
1. Chapter 1

Coucou a tous

_Coucou a tous_

_Voila un nouveau fic né de nos deux esprits pervers ! Apres confessions nocturnes voila addict. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, mais attention ne vous attendez pas a plus d'une suite par semaine. _

_Un petit commentaire ? _

Addict

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane et Holly_

**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis** : loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

Mon blog : carys-isis./index.htm

_**DATE :** Août/septembre 2008_

_**SAISON :** Hors saison_

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance (shweir) , humour._

_**RESUME **: Quand John Sheppard et accroc à quelque chose…_

_**ARCHIVES**** :** Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusée sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER**** :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir. Cependant, la totalité de cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur (ne pas publier, en totalité ou en partie, sur quelque support que ce soit, sans l'accord de l'auteur)._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Une autre idée née de nos deux esprits pervers et tordue ! Je fais vous raconter l'histoire, cela est partie d'une conversation téléphonique entre Holly et moi-même, où Holly me racontait un des nouveaux épisodes de la saison 5, moi qui ne les avaient pas encore vus ! Et de là, on est venue à parler des personnages et du personnage de John, et voilà ce que cela a donné… à vous de juger !

OoO

Une fine brume était tombée sur la ville de Washington, donnant aux immeubles qui pointaient fièrement vers le ciel, un aspect fantomatique…Tel des phares, les lumières des buildings brillaient dans la nuit. Des voitures serpentaient les rues, et ruelles, éclairant au passage, les devantures, pour la plupart fermées, à cette heure, des magasins.

Un break noir s'engagea dans la rue à droite, une fois que le feu lui en ait donné la permission. Au travers une des fenêtres coté passager, qui était ouverte, on pouvait entendre la voix de Johnny Cash résonnait dans l'habitacle. Bien que la radio diffusait la chanson préférée du conducteur, l'homme resta de marbre. Son regard habituellement si vert, et expressif, était à présent assombris par les doutes et la peur qui l'assaillaient de toute part… Que lui avait il pris d'accepter ?

Après avoir stoppé à deux feux et tourné à gauche, puis à droite, il engagea la voiture dans la rue qu'il cherchait et bien vite, il stoppa devant un immeuble des années 1970. La rue était déserte…il fallait dire qu'à cette heure de la nuit et dans ce coin de banlieue reculé de Washington, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans ces rues passé 20 heures le soir.

Il s'était d'ailleurs posé la question de savoir pourquoi, ils avaient créé cela à cet endroit. Peut-être car ceux qui y venaient ne s'aimaient déjà pas eux mêmes ? Allez savoir…L'homme soupira, avant de se saisir du papier sur le tableau de bord et de comparer l'adresse qui y était griffonnée avec le numéro qu'affichait le bâtiment.

Numéro 69…Pas de doute, cela ne pouvait être que là. La petite plaque en cuivre accrochée à la droite de la porte, le confirmait. Il coupa le moteur et soupira. Que faisait il là ? Jamais il n'aurait dû écouter Kate et Rodney, qu'en savaient ils après tout ? Il n'était pas dans sa peau ! Comment pouvait-ils prétendre et lui dire, droit dans les yeux, qu'il était accroc ?

C'est faux, il n'était pas accroc à quoi que se soit ! S'énerva t-il. Alors qu'une colère s'emparait de lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y pensait toutes les 5 minutes qu'il était accroc ! Puis, que voulait dire accroc de tout façon ? Une addiction pour quelque chose ? Un besoin irrépressible ? Une envie soudaine ? Une envie qui vous prend à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, en devenant vitale… Aussi vitale que de respirer ? Si c'était ça être accroc, non il ne l'était pas ! Non…

Le jeune homme soupira, appuyant sa tête contre l'appuie tête et ferma les yeux. Une subreptice image passa dans son esprit. Celle d'une jeune femme brune, aux yeux vert hypnotique, ainsi que la phrase de Rodney « Si vous ne le faite pas pour vous, faite le pour Elizabeth »

Elizabeth…Cette femme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie…Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble…Deux magnifique mois…Qui s'étaient transformés bien rapidement en un véritable enfer pour lui, comme pour elle…Surtout pour elle…

Au début, il avait essayé de se maîtriser, relayent au fond de lui son envie, ses pulsions qu'il avait de l'avoir à ses cotés, de la toucher, d'y goûter… Il suffisait qu'il ferme les yeux pour la visualiser. Ces courbes harmonieuse et parfaite, son odeur… Malgré tout ses efforts, rien n'avait marché…Il n'avait fait que s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son addiction, comme un junkie en manque de drogue…Et la diplomate méritait mieux que le Colonel John Sheppard. Oui, beaucoup mieux…

Sur ce, il allait rallumer le moteur, quand le « je t'aime » qu'avait prononcé Elizabeth deux semaine plutôt, lui revint à l'esprit. Elle l'aimait, il devait faire un effort et se soigner ! Il devait le faire ! Il ne savait pas si ce groupe de parole anonyme était une bonne chose, mais il fallait un début à tout. Puis…il le devait pour elle, si ce n'était pas pour lui…

Sans réfléchir plus avant, il retira les clés du contacte, les mit dans sa poche, défit sa ceinture, et sortie de la voiture et fermant à clé. Arrivé sur le trottoir, il appréhenda de tout sa hauteur le bâtiment, sentant une sensation d'oppression lui comprimer la poitrine. Il angoissait… il angoissait rien qu'à l'idée de se retourner face à des personnes, bien que inconnues…

L'idée même de s'asseoir en cercle, de parler de son problème l'effrayait…Il était effrayé au plus haut point… Plongeant dans les dernières onces de courage qui lui restaient, John entra enfin dans le bâtiment. Arrivé dans le couloir du deuxième étage, son angoisse augmenta d'un cran et il songea à partir, fuir, loin de tous, loin de ces personnes, de ces lieux… Mais, malgré lui, ses pieds le menèrent à la porte, puis dans une pièce.

Elle était sobre, comme le voulait ce genre de pièce pour une tel réunion. Dans les tons clairs, deux grandes fenêtres surplombaient de deux rideaux attachés de part et d'autres, laisser passer les lumières provenant des réverbères de la rue. Des affiches contre la prévention du tabac, et les dangers de l'alcool étaient accrochées sur les murs.

Une table calée au fond de la pièce, sur laquelle une cafetière, avec à ses cotes des goblets en plastique et cuillères, étaient posées. Un des rares mobiliers, avec les chaises disposées en cercle au centre de la pièce. Le militaire prit exemple sur les autres et s'installa sur l'une d'elle. Stoïque, cachant son malaise comme il le pouvait, il fit un tour d'horizon des membres présents.

L'homme, d'environ cinquante an, en pull jacquard, et pantalon de velours marron, jambes croisées l'air sérieux sur le visage, peut-être dû à ses lunettes carré l'air, devait être le président. Sûrement un médecin, ou psychologue, qui dirigeait cette association à ses heures perdues.

Le reste des personnes présentes étaient de sexe et d'âges différents. Il y avait quatre femmes et cinq hommes. Certains avaient peut-être vingt ans, trente, d'autres quarante, voire plus… Tous touchées par la même maladie, le même problème…Une nouvelle fois, John voulait fuir, mais il avait encore plus peur qu'on le remarque, s'il se levait et partait maintenant. Il écouta donc la voix du médecin.

-« Bonsoir tout le monde ! Merci d'être venu, avant de débuter, quelqu'un a t-il quelque chose à nous dire ? »

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, brun, vêtue comme un agent d'assurance, leva la main pour prendre la parole.

-« Oui Olivier ? » L'interrogea le médecin.

-« Aujourd'hui, cela fait deux semaines que je suis sobre. »

-« C'est très bien » Répondit il en souriant.

Les autres applaudirent, ce qui provoqua un frison le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sheppard. Sortir… Il fallait qu'il sorte. Une jeune fille de vingt ans, au style gothique, leva elle aussi la main.

-« Moi, cela fait un mois ! C'est dur, je l'avoue… »

Elle marqua une pause.

-« l'autre jour, dans un bar, j'ai failli craquer quand un garçon me la proposer, mais j'ai refusé… »

-« Félicitation ! vous avez fait un grand progrès ! » Dit il en applaudissant avec les autres.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire timide, en rougissant légèrement. Ainsi de suite, chacune des personnes présentes annoncèrent leurs nombres de jours d'abstinences, jusqu'à ce que le médecin prenne la parole.

-« Vous avez fait de grand progrès, c'est très bien ! Je suis fier de vous. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais nous avons un nouveau membre qui s'est joint à nous. »

John se figea à cette phrase et il déglutit difficilement, en voyant les regards de toutes les personnes présentes braqués sur lui. Jamais il ne s était senti aussi mal à l'aise…

-« Voulez vous bien vous présenter ? » Demanda aimablement le médecin.

Tout mais pas ça…Pas se présenter…A cette instant, il aurait voulu être une petite sourie pour pouvoir se cacher dans un trou.

-« Monsieur ? » L'encouragea le président, sachant combien cela pouvait être difficile la première fois.

-« Je… »

Les mots mouraient dans sa bouche. Aucun sons ne semblaient vouloir sortir. Sa gorge était serrée, comme rétrécie.

-« Calme toi John, calme toi... » Tenta t il, de se raisonner.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et l'image de Liz lui apparue une nouvelle fois. Comme si cette vision lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc, il y puisa sa force et dit faiblement.

-« Bonjours…Je…Je m'appelle John Sheppard et j'ai un problème…Je suis.. (Il hésitait un instant) Je suis accroc au sexe. » Dit il d'une traite.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou

_Coucou _

_Voici le chapitre deux, de addict, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, autant que nous nous somme amusées a penser cet histoire ! Ce passage a était écrit, par Holly. Je dois dire que encore une fois, John passe pour un pervers, mais j'aime bien ce coté, pas vous ? Mon dernier mot sera, John et très performant lol _

_Un petit com ? _

_Bonne lecture _

_Ticoeur : qu'est ce que je t'ai inventé ?? heu…je suis obligé d'y répondre ? lol tu le verra dans ce chapitre ! Quoi ? non pas du tout, tu sais moi aussi la place de la chaise me tenterais hummmmmm la, ces moi qui m'égare mdr J'espère que la suite te plaira _

_Zaika : Wow wow ? Comme wow ? lol en tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira bisous _

xoxoxoxox

-« Bonjour…Je…Je m'appelle John Sheppard et j'ai un problème…Je suis.. (Il hésitait un instant) Je suis accroc au sexe. » Dit-il d'une traite.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Se sentait-il soulagé pour autant? Non, du moins tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé de son vécu, et dire qu'il avait toujours trouvé ridicule ces personnes se réunissant comme à un feu de camp pour parler de leurs problèmes. Mais si cela pouvait l'aider...ça devait l'aider! Les anxiolytiques qu'il prenait n'étaient pas suffisants.

- « Bonjour, John. » firent-ils tous à l'unisson.

- « Depuis quand êtes vous dépendant sexuellement? » demanda Olivier

- « Depuis combien de temps? Euh.. je ne sais pas... ce sont des amis qui me l'ont dit et... »

- « Qui vous l'ont dit. Vous avez pensé qu'ils plaisantaient »

Exactement. John était habitué aux remarques de Rodney qui aimait le comparer au capitaine Kirk. Il ne s'en formalisait pas, au contraire, le militaire était même flatté de sa réputation de dragueur, d'hommes à femmes. D'apollon. Se faire désirer, ressentir le regard envieux des hommes et envié des femmes... oui il aimait. Il ressentait alors un profond sentiment de supériorité. Sauf que lorsque Rodney lui avait dit être accroc au sexe d'une voix si sérieuse, si sincère, John, interdit, n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Et que sa compagne, Kate, s'accorde aux dires du scientifique l'avait laissé encore plus bouche bée. Non, ils se moquaient de lui!

- « Oui, je le croyais »

- « Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis? »

John se racla la gorgé, gêné de devoir déballer sa vie intime à des parfaits inconnus, mais puisant un courage insoupçonné en lui, un courage qui ne lui manquait étrange pas en mission, il parla.

- « J'ai réalisé qu'ils avaient peut être raison quand j'ai retrouvé la femme que j'aime, le soir même… et que...je me suis jeté sur elle comme un animal en rut... la peur sur son visage...l'incompréhension... cette image, je l'ai tout le temps devant les yeux »

- « Comment a commencé votre relation? »

Leur relation, bien que toute récente, avait commencé sur des charbons ardents, un véritable feu d'artifice! Un soir, qui aurait dû être un soir comme parmi tant d'autres, lui et Elizabeth avaient dîné ensemble au mess, et au moment de la raccompagner à ses quartiers, prit d'une pulsion incontrôlable, il l'avait embrassé. Répondant à ce baiser inattendu, ou plutôt tant attendu, ils s'étaient laissés portés par leurs sentiments refoulés en faisant l'amour comme des bêtes toute la nuit.

- « Combien de fois? »

- « Euh... la réponse est-elle importante? » demanda John, grimaçant quelque peu. « Cinq fois »

- « Vous l'aimez? »

Quelle question! Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait... il l'aimait à en crever depuis leur première rencontre. Mais, il leur avait fallu trois ans pour concrétiser leur amour, un temps pendant lequel il s'était giflé pour ne pas penser à elle autrement que sa supérieure. Cet amour l'avait frappé de plein fouet, sans crier gare, sans qu'il ne l'ait voulu ni même réclamé. Après tout, John se contentait bien de ses conquêtes sans lendemain. Heureux et sans attaches. Sans responsabilités. Libre.

- « Pourquoi avoir tu si longtemps votre amour pour elle. »

- « En fait, on s'est menti tous les deux. »

La première raison – évidente – était que leur travail, bien que la règle de non fraternisation ne s'applique pas entre eux, les avait conduit à conserver une distance raisonnable pour ne pas que leur autorité soit remise en question. La seconde raison était pour son cas beaucoup obscure et compliquée... Il avait peur... Peur de ce sentiment si nouveau, car jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment si merveilleux et pourtant si effrayant à la fois. Il s'était voilé la face, refusant de mettre un nom à cette sensation qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il avait le malheur de la regarder, ou même d'y penser.

- « Vous n'avez jamais vraiment aimé avant de la connaître »

- « Non... c'est la première femme que j'aime » confessa John, honteux.

- « Il n'y a pas avoir honte, cet amour, ce nouveau sentiment a été en quelque sorte l'élément déclencheur de votre dépendance. Comment étiez-vous sexuellement avant de vous mettre en couple? »

- « Vous pouvez développer votre question? » demanda John, de peur d'avoir mal compris.

- « Vos pratiques sexuelles... quelles étaient-elles?


	3. Chapter 3

Il rêvait, oui c'est ça, il rêvait

_Coucou _

_Voici le chapitre heu… 3 je crois de addict ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre écrits par Holly, John y et toujours aussi pervers, mais on comprend mieux son addiction lol Il me ferait presque pitié notre petit John lol_

_Bonne lecture _

_Ticoeur : Lol je pense que la aussi tu risque de dire trop court, mais j'espère que cela te plaira ! Voici la réponse au pratique sexuelle de John mdr _

_anarwen2 : J'ai vue que tu ma mis dans tes alerte story, j'espère que cette suite te plaira _

xoxoxoxox

Il rêvait, oui c'est ça, il rêvait. Quoi de plus étrange qu'un type lui demande de parler de sa vie sexuelle?!

- « John? »

- « Euh... ba on disait que j'étais un bon coup. »

- « Mais encore »

- « Je n'avais aucune pratiques sadomasochistes si vous voulez tout savoir » répondit-il comme si cela allait de soi avant de poursuivre. « Ce qui n'est toujours pas le cas aujourd'hui»

Par son regard, le médecin lui demanda de poursuivre sa réponse.

- « ...les orgies romaines ne sont pas non plus ma tasse de thé, je préfère le faire en petit comité. »

- « Et par petit comité vous entendez.. »

- « Deux personnes! » se défendit vivement John qui comprenait à quoi il faisait allusion. « Moi et ma partenaire »

En gros, il avait une vie sexuelle des plus normales, bien que assez mouvementée il fallait bien se l'avouer. Que pouvait-il faire, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait une libido débordante!

- « Combien avez vous eu de partenaires dans votre vie? »

- « Vous êtes sérieux là, comment voulez vous que je m'en souvienne? »

- « Vous ne savez donc pas? »

John secoua la tête, bien qu'essayant de faire un décompte rapide dans sa tête. Non, il en oublierait forcément.

- « Vous décrierez vous comme un homme à l'appétit sexuel débordant? »

- « On peut dire ça... » répondit-il, esquissant un peu sourire au coin.

Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement quand, prenant conscience que sa vie privée n'avait été faite que de ça. De femmes de tout genre foulant son corps, les unes après les autres, sans qu'un quelconque sentiment amoureux ne naisse en lui. S'il avait été une femme, on n'aurait pas hésité à le traiter de tous les noms, mais étant un homme, finalement, c'était même une gloire d'avoir un tel passé. Ses conquêtes n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des trophés sexuels.

- « Qu'est ce qui a changé avec cette femme? »

- « Elle je l'aime alors qu'avec les autres... »

- « Avec les autres, le sexe était un synonyme d'amour mais jusqu'à là, vous ne faisiez pas la différence »

- « Oui » dit John dans un murmure.

- « Il est parfois meilleur de vivre dans un monde de fantasmes sexuels plutôt que de prendre le risque de douleur ou de rejet dans des tentatives de vraie intimité. La peur de l'amour... John, quand nous essayons de guérir nos blessures avec le sexe nos ajoutons seulement plus de douleurs. Nous rendons alors le sexe douloureux pour soi et pour les autres, parce que, étouffés par la compulsion, nous sommes sourds aux cris du coeur blessé qui manque d'amour. Reste à savoir maintenant, pourquoi vous avez peur en l'amour? »

- « Vous pensez que ma peur d'aimer m'a induit à me focaliser sur le sexe et uniquement sur ça »

- « Et ainsi, inconsciemment vous combliez un manque affectif, oui. »

Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi aurait-il peur en quelque chose que finalement il ne connaissait pas?

- « Vous seul avez la réponse John »

- « Mais je ne l'ai pas! »

- « Vos parents sont-ils encore mariés?

- « Non. Ils ont divorcé quand j'étais très jeune... mon père ne cessait de tromper ma mère à tour de bras...mais attendez, mon père... » fit-il avant de se taire, effrayé rien qu'à l'idée que son paternel ait pu avoir la même maladie que lui, encore faut-il qu'il soit lui même malade mais au fur à et à mesure qu'il se confiait, John n'en doutait plus. « Je pensais qu'il ne l'aimait pas... »

- « Il se peut que votre père ait lui aussi cette addiction au sexe, peut-être. Vous avez vu votre mère souffrir, vous avez vu les ravages d'un coeur blessé. »

John ferma les yeux alors que des brides de son enfance lui revenaient en mémoire. Combien de fois avait-il vu sa mère pleurer ? Elle avait toujours su que son mari la trompait, des traces de rouges à lèvres sur les cols de ses chemises, l'odeur de parfum sur lui qui n'était pas le sien, des relevés de comptes bancaires montrant des frais d'hôtel; tous ces indices étaient suffisants en soi. Et un jour, la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, elle en eut assez et quitta son père.

- « Vous avez voulu vous protéger. Le sexe était alors un moyen pour vous d'échapper au risque de souffrir, mais voilà, elle est rentrée dans votre vie et ce qui sommeillait en vous s'est réveillé. »

John ne sut quoi répondre, affligé par ce qu'il entendait et qui était, en définitif, tellement vrai. _Bon sang, je hais les psy, ils ont toujours raison!_

- « Je... je suis donc vraiment accroc au sexe » bafouilla John, blanc comme un linge. »

- « Vous venez de faire le premier pas, John » dit le médecin d'une voix pleine de sollicitude.

- « Cette dépendance a ruiné mon mariage » informa un homme assis à côté de lui. « J'aimais ma femme, mais elle ne me satisfaisait pas, il me fallait toujours plus de sexe... »

- « C'est ce que vous avez ressenti avec elle? » demanda le médecin.

John fit un rapide bilan de ces deux derniers mois, réalisant que, effectivement avec Elizabeth, il en voulait toujours plus. Pour parler crûment, ils ne cessaient de se monter dessus toutes les cinq minutes, et encore, ce n'était pas seulement une image. Non. John ressentait un désir monter en lui quand il la voyait, sans se préoccuper du lieu ni du moment, il se laissait aller à la toucher, à l'embrasser... voilà pourquoi leur relation ne fut pas gardée secrète très longtemps. L'envie le submergeait, le rendant incontrôlable de ses actes, brouillant ses pensées, John ne voulait alors qu'une seule et unique chose: satisfaire son besoin au détriment de celui de la jeune femme... La loi de la luxure prévalait sur celle de l'amour...

- « ... comme la fois où on était dans son bureau... »

- « Oui? »

- « Je me suis pris en train de la déshabiller après l'avoir plaquée contre le mur alors que nous étions deux minutes avant en pleine dispute. »

- « Le problème est? »

- « Le problème est que je n'ai pas particulièrement un instinct d'exhibitionniste. Son bureau est entouré de baies vitrées. »


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou

_Coucou_

_Voici la dernière partie d'Addict ! Je sais, j'aurais du la poster bien avant, veuillez m'en excusez. Je l'avais complètement oublié ! J'espère que cette partie écrits par Holly vous plaira ! Je sais que vous trouverais la fin peut-être un peu frustrante mais… Allez savoir peut-être qu'il y aura une suite lol _

_Bonne lecture _

_Ticoeur : Et bien voila, la suite et fin ! Dit moi ce que tu en pense ! _

xoxoxoxox

A ce souvenir, John ne put réprimer un sourire. Consciente que leur étreinte était sur le point de partir en vrille, et surtout comme elle n'aimait pas les marques d'affection en public, la jeune femme avait dû refroidir les ardeurs de son amant au moment où il lui en enlevait son haut.

- « Vous ne cessiez de penser à elle. »

- « Oui, même quand je partais en.. quand je travaillais. »

En mission, il perdait toute prudence, et en y pensant posément, John avait mis plus d'une fois son équipe en danger à cause de son manque de concentration.

- « L'appétit sexuel est comme la plupart des dépendances progressives. Le corps développe une tolérance avec l'alcool, et il en est de même avec le sexe. Les dépendants sexuels ont besoin de plus de sexe, du meilleur sexe ou même du sexe plus varié. »

- « Vous.. vous voulez dire qu'avec le temps, j'aurai pu être amené à la tromper. C'était inévitable »

- « Certainement, c'est même sûr. Vos pratiques auraient également déviées sur des terrains disons plus atypiques. John que ressentez-vous lorsque vous avez atteignez l'orgasme? »

Allons bon, il en avait d'autres questions de ce genre! Il s'attendait à quoi comme réponse?

- « C'est le nirvana. »

- « Votre besoin est enfin satisfait, pour un temps, mais il a tôt fait de renaître en vous. »

- « Il est normal d'éprouver du désir pour une femme, surtout quand vous l'aimez. » fit remarquer John.

- « Au delà de la raison psychologique, il y a aussi une raison biologique pour expliquer cette dépendance. Le corps est habitué à recevoir de l'endorphine et des enkephlines, c'est ce que produit le cerveau au moment de l'éjaculation. Que ce soit un produit chimique ingéré ou produit par votre cerveau, votre corps en demande, en réclame toujours plus. »

Drogué par une substance produite par son propre corps...

- « Faisiez-vous l'amour fréquemment? »

- « Avant de la connaître.. je dirai.. en fait ça dépendait »

Mais depuis qu'il était avec Elizabeth, on peut dire que c'était la fête quasiment tous les soirs. Jamais rassasié, il en demandait toujours plus à la jeune femme, c'est... c'est un peu comme s'il n'était jamais pleinement satisfait ce qui contrariait et peinait la jeune femme dans la mesure où elle avait la sensation de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de son amant, de ne pas savoir comment le satisfaire complètement.

- « Ce qui est néfaste pour elle, car elle a beau y mettre tous ses efforts, jamais vous êtes satisfait, enfin votre satisfaction n'est que temporaire. »

Accroc au sexe... Décidément, John n'arrivait pas à l'accepter... c'était si injuste. Pourquoi ce pépin lui tombait dessus, maintenant, alors qu'il formait enfin un couple avec Elizabeth, une femme qu'il aimait et avec qui, il concevait parfaitement de finir ses jours? Ironie du sort ou pas, à trop vouloir faire la fête, il en payait le prix aujourd'hui. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais abuser des bonnes choses...

- « Je pense qu'il est bon de s'arrêter là pour ce soir. Merci à tous d'être venus et je vous dis à jeudi. »

Alors que tous se levaient, prêts à partir, John restait assis sur sa chaise, le regard perdu dans le vague réfléchissant aux paroles du médecin.

- « John, ça va? » s'inquiéta le médecin en prenant place à côté de lui. « Je sais que ces réunions ne sont pas faciles, parler de son problème devant tout le monde est le premier pas vers la guérison »

- « J'ai peur... j'ai peur que mon problème foute en l'air mon couple. »

- « Elle vous aime? »

- « Oui.. oui elle m'aime mais.. »

- « Alors elle vous soutiendra. La première année ne sera pas facile pour vous, surtout qu'il faudra jouer la carte de l'abstinence, ce point est important, mais elle vous attendra. »

- « Je l'espère. »

- « Elle sait que vous êtes venu ici? »

John acquiesça de la tête. Ils avaient parlé longuement de cet incident pour en venir à la conclusion que oui il avait un problème, que son appétit sexuel n'était pas normal. Elizabeth l'avait rassurée au mieux, lui disant que ça ne changerait rien pour eux, et que bien qu'ils aient attendu trois ans avant de se déclarer, elle acceptait que leurs relation reste platonique le temps que, lui, guérisse.

- « Maintenant qu'on a déterré le fond du problème, il s'agira de l'éradiquer. Pour vaincre votre peur de l'intimité, on va devoir travailler sur trois points : la confiance, l'engagement et la communication. »

- « Quel programme! » fit John, sarcastique.

- « Oui, mais vous verrez que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Guéri de votre dépendance, vous allez re-découvrir le plaisir de faire l'amour.. un peu comme si c'était la première fois. Courage John, vous vaincrez votre addiction au sexe. »

FIN


End file.
